<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh, it’s you. by adamsbathwater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825370">oh, it’s you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater'>adamsbathwater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Cheating, College, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Male-Female Friendship, Movie: Saw (2004), Not Cheating, Post-Break Up, Saw Franchise, adam’s 20 in the saw movie :p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamsbathwater/pseuds/adamsbathwater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little story/irl vent/self projection thing i made with adam. basically adam’s at a loss on what to do since his girlfriend left him for an unknown reason.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh, it’s you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>none of my irl’s follow me on here so i feel comfortable enough to kinda project on here. but for context in the story: adam and his girlfriend were together since freshmen year of high school, however she recently broke up with him and cut him off completely for an overall unknown reason in the eyes of adam. he suspects scott and his friends have something to do with his loss, considering how jealous they were of his relationship.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>adam cracked his knuckles at the thought of his ex girlfriend fucking some other dude because she thought he was cheating on her. sort of like a revenge tactic towards him. </p><p>he seriously thought that he was going to marry this girl since his freshmen year of high school— clearly he’d been proven pretty pleasantly wrong. </p><p>god, he loved this girl more than he did himself. she was so perfect, he felt as if she understood him. they had the same sense of humor and everything— he genuinely believed she was the one for him. that he had met his soulmate.</p><p>it had been almost 4 months since she had broken things off with him, while it didn’t bother adam at first considering he assumed she was just going through some sort of personal problem. however, once she switched campuses and blocked his number, he began to slowly decline. </p><p>he kept to himself, considering scott was the only person he could talk to about this and scott was kind of an ass in the first place so he just avoided that scenario as a whole. he attempted to keep his feelings and emotions, overthinking and worrying hidden beneath the surface while surrounded by other students at his college campus. </p><p>adam continued to convince himself that she’d figure out whatever she heard was a lie and come back to him, that she’d reach out and give him some sort of an apology, (as if he was desperate for one). </p><p>however these things never happened— it was june 20th, 2003 and not a word had been heard from by his now ex girlfriend. </p><p>as hard as this was for him, he had played this song and dance before, many times. he’d gotten better at containing himself and rationalizing with himself while alone in his own thoughts. although that didn’t stop it from being hard for him to live out everyday.</p><p>he knew he could live without her, he knew that, but without her he just didn’t feel like himself. as silly as his friends would’ve considered it, he felt like he had lost the love of his life to something he hadn’t even known the full story to.</p><p>he sat in class, fiddling with his pen in his hand as he zoned out, disregarding whatever the fuck his college professor was lecturing about. </p><p>he couldn’t stop thinking about her, especially as the time went on. </p><p>it seemed to be getting harder to stop himself from thinking about her as time flew by. it bothered him that he didn’t know the story, or lies that she had been told about him. </p><p>let alone the fact that she never confronted him about them, assumed they were true and went off down her own trail.</p><p>as immature as adam had been over the years, and as immature as he still was, he gathered the knowledge that he couldn’t risk fucking up their relationship any further, if they still even had one.</p><p>he had no idea what she thought or felt about him at this point, he hadn’t heard anything from her friends or peers. he felt like everyone had just agreed to keep him under radar, oblivious to what was going on. </p><p>adam felt small that way, he wasn’t sure what to do about this. he’d speed-ran through plenty of relationships in the past and got over them with difficult yet quick ease— but finally submitting to the one girl who’s liked him since the start of high school made him feel anxious.</p><p>adam tried to avoid thinking about how long it had been since the last time they talked. he didn’t want to really process how much time had passed since they had last interacted with each other. it was difficult enough to think she had probably already moved onto someone else, someone better. </p><p>if she had he wouldn’t have blamed her, i mean, adam hadn’t necessarily ever considered himself to be a real charm himself. the fact that this girl had been head over heels for him always confused him since he never saw the good in himself, let alone the pull towards him as a person. </p><p>however, just being 19 at the time had made his mind think he’d be wasting his time not trying to get her back together with him. that he’d be foolish to not try and fix their problems, reach out to her and talk to her about whatever really happened between them. </p><p>though the one rational part of adam still had him restricted from having any contact with her. just one part of his brain didn’t feel as if it were the appropriate time to try and baby-talk his way back into her life. </p><p>whether the reason she broke up with him be that scott’s friends had bullshitted their way into her mind, talking shit on her and adam’s relationship over time- or be the reason that she genuinely just hadn’t felt the same for him once she finally got the chance to date him. whatever the context may’ve been, it still bothered adam that there wasn’t any real closure to them. </p><p>he got a brief, simple “explanation” into why they had to part ways by the girl herself, but after her moves of avoiding him with and at any cost seemed to have warped his perception of the real reason she couldn’t take it with him any further.</p><p> </p><p>suddenly the ring held out before everyone in his class began to stand up from their seats and walk out of the class. adam realized he hadn’t packed up at all and began to shove his papers and what not into his messenger bag. he stood up, knocking his chair over in the process, and firmly walked out of the class- too many things on his mind.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>